


i want to love you

by wonjins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, best friends yuil, taeil loves yuta i swear, the most pg kissing scene ever, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonjins/pseuds/wonjins
Summary: nakamoto yuta had been in love with moon taeil for almost his whole life.





	i want to love you

**Author's Note:**

> this is just more soft word vomit. i’ve never written yuil before but i love them so much. tell me what you think!!

nakamoto yuta had been in love with moon taeil for almost his whole life.

it had been that way since the day they met, a fateful day when yuta was twelve and taeil was thirteen. the latter had been trying to learn to play soccer, when he suddenly slipped. he had been alone and yuta was thankfully there to help him back up. ever since then they had been attached at the hip, and nobody could tear them apart.

yuta couldn’t help but notice every little thing about his best friend, like the way he pretended he didn’t like yuta’s jokes, but secretly laughed at them, or how he tensed up when yuta wasn’t directly by his side in a crowded room of people. he prided himself on this ability, because gave him the perfect advantage towards anyone else who was to pursue taeil. they were comfortable.

it was when they were seventeen and eighteen that their whole dynamic came crashing down in the form of a pretty boy by the name of dong sicheng. taeil was crushing so hard on the chinese boy that he rarely talked about anything else. it was sicheng this and sicheng that, and truthfully, yuta was more annoyed than anything. before they had never spoken about that kind of thing before, and now it was all that ever came up.

“did you see sicheng at soccer practice today? god, i almost died. it should seriously be illegal to look that good, i’m going to get heart problems!” taeil exclaimed, hands waving wildly in the air. they were lying on their stomachs on yuta’s bed, a fan facing them in contrast to the hot late-spring air outside. they were talking, but choosing to look straight ahead instead of at each other.

he had always liked to come to yuta’s practices after school, maybe twice a week, but a soon as sicheng joined the team he came every single day. they then went to one of their houses to go through a long rant about his unfair body, as taeil said, the exact same one every day. 

yuta was slightly ticked off as he replied. “of course i saw him, i’m on the damn team. he looked exactly the same as every other day.”

taeil gasped, looking straight at his best friend. the act made yuta’s heart ache, and he thanked god for the quiet music covering the way his heart started beating ten times faster. “how dare you! you’re just jealous i don’t call you hot, aren’t you?”

he was just teasing, but he really was right. it always twisted yuta the wrong way when taeil complimented anyone but him. he used to say how amazing he was all the time, but now it was rare. he wouldn’t jump into yuta’s arms after he scored the winning point for one of their games, either. yuta hated that he missed his breath getting taken out of him as his best friend dove into his arms and showered him in compliments and neck kisses. taeil never minded how drenched in sweat yuta was, but lately he told him that the only gross sweaty boy he would touch was sicheng. which he never did, by the way. he was too afraid that sicheng would think he was gross, so he stuck to fawning over him from the bleachers. 

when yuta didn’t say anything and just sat there, taeil scrunched up his nose and pushed him lightly. “oh come on, i don’t say it because i don’t have to! everyone knows you’re like, the hottest guy in school, mister popular.” 

“no, i’m not!” yuta protested, turning his head away from taeil. “besides, what’s the point if my best friend doesn’t hype me up?”

taeil scooted closer to him, landing a hand on his shoulder. it felt like it was burning through his skin and he held back a wince, though he couldn’t hell the bright red blush creeping up his neck.

“i’m basically the president of the yuta support club. didn’t you notice the other side of my sicheng sign says your name? just because i don’t scream your name at your games, like a _certain someone_ does at my choir concerts, doesn’t mean i don’t support you.”

he hadn’t. he chose to ignore taeil at all costs while playing. he had thought it would be a distraction and cause him to mess up in some way. he seemed to have been right, because if he saw that sign he would have probably confessed his love right then and there. it was unfair how much power taeil had over him. 

taeil had somehow leaned further into yuta’s chest while he was thinking. they were only inches apart and yuta couldn’t help but think about how easy it would be to lean down and kiss him right now. he was facing yuta with that innocent look in his eyes that drove him _crazy_ and a pout that could probably rival lee taeyong’s. 

so he did.

it was nothing intense, just a simple press of lips, and yuta pulled away as if he had been burned by the feeling right after. taeil sat there with a confused look on his face, body still frozen in the same position it had been seconds earlier. yuta cursed himself for scaring him, slowly pulling himself off of the floor where he had fallen.

it only took a minute for taeil to realize what had happened and jump right back into action. yuta was quickly pushed softly onto his back with a smiley taeil sitting on his stomach. it was overwhelming, receiving no negative backlash from his actions and instead _happiness?_ his thoughts were cut off by kisses being placed all of his face, first at his nose, followed by his cheeks, forehead, eyelids, and at last, his lips.

it was, once again, only a press of lips, but the feeling was incredible. taeil’s lips were insanely soft and when yuta licked his lips afterwards he tasted the strawberry chapstick he applied avidly. there were no cliche fireworks, but he felt a warmness in his chest that assured him that, _yes, this is the one._

when they pulled away, there was a moment of silence. yuta was sure his eyes were as wide as golf balls, because taeil’s sure were. he decided to break the silence, as it was starting to become suffocating. 

“so, uh, what the fuck?” he started out, only realizing after he said it that taeil was frowning, and _fuck,_ say something else. “i mean, this is great and everything, but i thought you were in love with sicheng.” 

taeil looked slightly sheepish as he broke eye contact with yuta. he cleared his throat softly before starting to speak. “i thought i was for about a week. i tried to like _him_ to stop liking _you,_ and you can see how that worked out. so, yeah. i like you. a lot! i guess i just channeled everything i felt for you and pretended it was about sicheng because i thought you didn’t like me back.”

yuta giggled and slapped himself lightly on the forehead. “wow. we were both so stupid! i’ve liked since, like, the first time we met. i thought you would never be into me.” 

“huh,” taeil said, a large grin breaking out on his face.

yuta pulled taeil down closer to himself by his head, taeil complying quickly. “yeah, huh.”

that was the last thing said before their lips met again. it was chaste, but sweet and longing. yuta melted into taeil and wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders. they were both new at kissing so it was messy, but it wasn't bad. it was everything yuta had wanted for so long and it was perfect.

when they finally pulled away for breath, yuta rested his forehead against taeil’s. they were both grinning and yuta swore he saw sparkles in taeil’s eyes. they stayed like that for a moment before taeil reached down to brush yuta’s hair off of his forehead. he had done it before, but this time it felt so affectionate and intimate that yuta was sure his face was on fire. 

“so. i love kissing you, but i have an important question,” taeil said, not moving from their position. 

“yes?” 

he pecked yuta lightly before looking him straight in the eyes. “nakamoto yuta, will you be my boyfriend?”

he answered that with a soft kiss.

“of course, dummy.”


End file.
